The Power of a Vase
by bigeandhertv
Summary: Oneshot.  C.C. and Niles get stuck on an elevator during her charity event.  This leads to some developments in their relationship.


_**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my 2**__**nd**__** story. It's a oneshot. Not my best piece of writing in the world, but it's cute and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Oh and shout outs to sim38 and mewkazurinu2004 for reviewing my first story. Positive feedback is a great motivator Thanks to Lauren Lane and Daniel Davis for bringing these characters to life!**_

The charity event was going splendidly. They had raised a substantial amount for the cause (cystic fibrosis), although being a cutthroat businesswoman; C.C. was more interested in the amount of investors that were present. Sheffield-Babcock Productions was sure to rake in a substantial amount of money for this Broadway season.

Even Nanny Fine managed to look halfway classy and not stir up any major trouble while attending the event. With a little schmoozing, the investors would be putty in the hands of C.C. Babcock.

C.C. even decided to donate an item for the charity auction. Her item was an antique vase that was appraised to be worth $10,000. She just needed to go retrieve the item from the padded box in the backseat of her BMW.

Truth be told being only 2 floors down, she would have normally taken the stairs. However, standing on her feet in heals most of the evening, her feet were killing her. So just this once, she would take the elevator.

…..

Meanwhile, Niles evening was as hectic as ever. Because this event was so large, Maxwell hired him to help the caterers with the event. As substantial as his bonus would be, he deserved every penny of it, for he had been running up and down the stairs all evening gathering hor d'oevres and extra silverware for the investors. Needless to say they were not the most patient people in the world. If it wasn't for the bonus coming, Niles would have probably hit at least one of them over the head with a tray by now.

Dinner was about to start and a few tables needed some extra sets of silverware because extra guests were added right before the event and were not originally accounted for. Although the extra utensils were just 1 floor below him (he would have normally taken the stairs), his feet were aching tremendously and he figured dinner would take at least 20 minutes. Deciding to take the slow route and give himself a rest, he walked over to the elevator.

Seeing it was heading downward and the door inches from closing he stuck his hand in to stop the elevator. When he walked through the threshold, low and behold the Bitch of Broadway herself.

"Where are you headed, Babs?" Niles asked her simply.

"If you must know, Hazel, I am heading to my car to retrieve the vase I'm donating for the auction. It's an antique, you know, appraised at $10,000." C.C. stated smugly.

"King Tut would like you to return that to his sarcophagus. " Niles smirked.

"Very funny, Rochester! What was that?"

Just then the lights in the elevator flickered and they both felt a sudden jolt followed by complete non-movement. Niles tried pushing the buttons to both his floor and C.C's, but to no avail.

"Don't even tell me this is happening! I have investors to schmooze and the charity auction starts in 15 minutes and I'm stuck on the elevator with the help!"

C.C. was starting to panic slightly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was actually slightly claustrophobic. This coupled with the fact that she had obligations to attend was starting to make her perspirate.

Niles, on the other hand, was intrigued by the whole situation. He didn't mind having an excuse to stay off his feet for a few minutes. Although he would never say it out loud, being stuck with C.C. Babcock in an elevator was not worst possible situation he could be in. In fact, he was slightly excited in more ways than one.

C.C. was starting to become slightly distressed.

"Ms. Babcock. I don't know if you have ever seen 'You've Got Mail'…."

"You and Nanny Fine may watch that crap, but I have better things to do with my time in the afternoon."

"Let me finish, you baboon! The reason I was asking is because I remember a scene where they are stuck in an elevator and they all jump at the same time to see if it will open. It didn't work for them, but maybe it will for us?"

"Well what the hell are we waiting for then? Let's try it! On 3! 1..2..3.!"

They both jumped simultaneously, but again to no avail.

"I knew those romantic comedies were a waste of time and money."

Although secretly she somewhat enjoyed these types of films and had seen "You've Got Mail" numerous times. It was one of those guilty pleasures that she didn't openly admit to.

"Witch, are you sure there aren't any spells you can conjure up or potions you can concoct to get this elevator moving?" Niles said sarcastically.

C.C. just glared at him. The pain in her feet from standing all night was really starting to take a toll on her. This coupled with the fact that she as slightly nervous in confined spaces, made her have the urge to sit down.

Niles sat down next to her as well. C.C.'s nerves were unraveling tremendously now. She started rummaging through her purse for a cigarette even though she knew that she didn't have one, for she had quit over a year ago. She did however have a couple of party sized alcohol bottles, one being Bacardi, the other Jack Daniel's.

"Hand it over Babcock! How else am I going to survive a night with you?" Niles said somewhat firmly.

Reluctantly she gave him the bottle of Jack Daniel's and simultaneously they both started downing the party sized bottles.

Instantly she was calmer, the alcohol having its desired effect. Not only did she feel calm, she felt good, damn good! She inched closer to Niles to the point in which their shoulders were pressed up against one another.

Niles, not actually as drunk as he was letting on, definitely noticed this sudden close contact. _Wow she must be toasted! Normally she would be repulsed by an inkling of contact with me. Although I have seen her drink twice as much and still appear to be sober. _He pondered how intoxicated she actually was while taking in the smell of her perfume. Not to mention the closeness of their proximity was making his heart skip beats and his stomach do acrobatic flip-flops.

C.C., feeling extremely high on life, spoke suddenly.

"Truth or dare, Rochester!"

"Alright Babcock, I'll play your little game, how about truth!"

"Truthfully, how do you think Maxwell and I would be as a couple? For real?" she asked simply.

"Well great if he was looking for a man." He laughed at himself. "Honestly, though, Babcock you two would be a bloody awful couple. He can't handle a woman of your fierceness and strength. Truth be told you are much too hot for him to handle!"

C.C. couldn't lie she was intrigued by his answer. _Was that a compliment?_

Niles was definitely becoming more engrossed in this elevator situation by the second. He knew he was treading dangerous waters by complimenting her, however, he figured if she was really as wasted as she appeared she wouldn't remember too much anyways. Not to mention he could always blame it on the demon whiskey.

"Truth or dare, trollop?"

Now normally C.C. would have chosen truth, however, with this high on life feeling, she decided to change it up a little bit.

"Dare, Butler Boy!"

Niles was honestly surprised. He already had a truth prepared in his mind for her. Thinking her uptight side would get the better of her; he honestly did not anticipate her picking dare.

Seeing her sitting their waiting eagerly for his request, she looked absolutely breathtaking. He was caught up in the moment by everything about her. The smell of her perfume, how beautiful she looked in that black sparkly halter dress, her few loose blonde strands of hair, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

And the words spilled out of his mouth before he could suppress them:

"Kiss me Babcock!"

And before she could say anything his lips were on top of hers. It started out as a slow simple kiss, with Niles just trying to take in the feel of her lips, in case he never felt them again. What he did not expect however was for her to kiss him back.

What started out a simple kiss turned into what could only be described as one of the most passionate and desirous kisses of his life. Both of them showed equal desire. C.C. running her hands through his hair, down his neck and along his back. She could feel his touch on her bare-back and his hands wanting to explore more. His hands wandered slowly up and down her body, tracing the shapes of her curves. Their tongues entwined and dancing fiercely around one another. They were both caught up in the heat of the moment.

Of course they were eventually interrupted by both the need to breathe and a loud voice on the intercom.

Realizing what had just happened, they simultaneously thought: _Could they see us?_

"THIS IS THE NEW YORK CITY FIRE DEPARTMENT. DON'T PANIC! WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE?"

Realizing he had lost track of time, Niles glanced down at his watch and realized they had been in the elevator for over an hour.

He pushed the button to speak: "We have been in here a little over an hour."

"THE ELEVATOR SHOULD BE FIXED MOMENTARILY," and as if on command, the elevator lights were back on.

"What the hell just happened, Niles," she asked with slight shock evident in her tone.

"Well the elevator is….."

"I know the damn elevator is working, I mean before…"

But before she could continue, the door opened and a large crowd was standing in the lobby. Maxwell Sheffield was standing at the very front of it.

"C.C. there you are! The auction was about to start, but was held up because the elevator was stuck and a bunch of people were making a huge commotion over it. I was looking for you everywhere. I had no idea you and Niles were on it.

He nudged Niles in the ribs.

"That must have been awkward, huh old man?"

"Oh you have no idea sir!" Niles said and smiled to himself.

…

The auction was about to start. C.C. was finally able to retrieve the vase out of her car and had recovered her wits about her, or so it seemed, for all she could think about was what had happened on the elevator.

_He must have been smashed! That kiss was amazing though. Better than any of the guys I've ever dated. Did I just admit that? I just had too much to drink that's all._

But as much as she continued to tell herself that it was the alcohol talking deep down she knew that that was just an excuse for her to hide behind. Truth be told she wasn't that drunk at the time.

…..

Niles was having a hard time functioning. All he could think about was that kiss! He felt like a high school kid staring at his crush across the school cafeteria as he watched C.C. schmooze the wealthy backers.

_God, she looks gorgeous! _As he stood their taking her in, a sudden realization occurred in his mind. _One kiss is not enough for me. I need more from her. I think I'm in love with her._ With that thought in mind, he was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of the auction beginning.

After the first few items were accounted for, C.C.'s vase was next.

"Here we have a beautiful vase considered an antique donated by the lovely C.C. Babcock of Sheffield-Babcock productions. Starting bid $1000. "

Several numbers went up. "2,000 anyone"

Most of the same numbers went up.

"Do I hear $5,000?" 2 numbers were battling now for the antique.

"Do I hear $7000?" Still 2 numbers were battling.

"Do I hear 9,000?" Still 2 numbers were battling.

"Do I hear $10,000?" The battle was over, 1 number remained.

"Sold to bidder #34 for $10,000! Thank you #34 for supporting our cause!"

As the auction came to a close, C.C. wondered who number 34. Being one of the organizers of this event, she had access to the list of bidders and their corresponding numbers. She looked down the list and was completely surprised as she read the name next to the number _Niles Brightmore! What the hell would he want with a vase? And how is he going to pay $10,000? What trick does he have up his sleeve? He better not think that Maxwell or our company will get him out of this one. Oh when I get my hands on him…_

As mad as she was about the auction, there were a few other things on her mind that she could think of doing to him with her hands that did not involve killing him. And to be honest, the fact that she was thinking about Niles this way scared her tremendously.

Everything was cleaned up and they were all leaving. C.C. headed to the elevator and debated on taking the stairs but decided against it when she saw the elevator heading downward to the first floor. Again the door was cracked open, so she pushed her hand through to stop it and she crept through the doorway.

Alone, leaning on the ledge in the elevator, was Niles, himself.

"What are you doing here? It's a full moon, shouldn't you be out transforming?"

C.C. brushed off his insult and went immediately to the thoughts that were troubling her.

"Niles, what is your deal? I spent months organizing this event. Do you have some sort of prank planned? I saw that you were the winning bidder for none other then my vase. I know you may consider yourself quite cultured for a domestic, but what the hell would you want with a vase? Not to mention, where in the hell are you going to get $10,000? Maxwell and I…", but before she could go on, Niles put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Woman don't worry your cause will get the $10,000. It is a big portion of my savings, but I would've paid more if I had to!"

Slightly still unsure of his true intentions and stricken with curiosity, she had to know what he would do or want with an antique vase.

"Do you plan on selling it because you won't make a profit. It appraised at $10,000 and you never get full value for things."

"No Babs, I plan on keeping it forever. It has this hold over me. It represents something important in my life.

"What could that be butler boy? Those pink and white tulips you picked for your grandmother in the backyard." _Gosh he is making this too easy for me. He just walked right into that one, didn't her?_

Niles didn't know why, but he was starting to get angry. _My God, she is infuriating! If I didn't love her, I'd kill her!_

Before he could control himself, he was up in her face, mere inches away from her with his hands pressed against her against her shoulders, her back against the elevator wall.

As much as he enjoyed their usual banter, he took the meaning of this vase seriously and did not like the fact that she was making it into a joke. C.C. was slightly taken aback by his impulsive display of emotion. She couldn't deny however, that she wasn't slightly turned on by his closeness and sudden display of dominance.

"Babcock, I am trying to tell you something important and it is just a big game to you right now. This is serious! The vase as an object of value means nothing to me, but what it represents means more to me then life itself. Do you know what I am getting at?" He backed away slightly.

"Enlighten me, Butler Boy!"

"Why is it that you were on the elevator earlier tonight? You were on the elevator because you needed to get the vase out of your car. The vase, in a sense, represents our time stuck on the elevator and everything that went along with it? I couldn't let the very thing that brought us together today get away."

Of course he was referring to one specific event on the elevator and C.C. was shocked at the reference.

"We were just a little tipsy, no one will ever know, unless of course the elevator had a security camera in which case the FDNY and hotel security probably do already. "

"You know, I honestly wasn't that drunk! I knew exactly what I was doing when I was doing it and I wouldn't take it back at all."

She sat in shock with her mouth hanging open for a minute before deciding to act on this sudden revelation. She slowly cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I wasn't that drunk either!" and with that they both hugged and remained for a while with their arms wrapped around on another.

With all this taking place, it was no surprise that they both did not realize that they had ridden the elevator up and down the hotel about 3 different times.

When they finally realized this and approached the 1st floor for what would've have been the 4th time, they exited the elevator hand in hand.

"Where are you heading, Babcock?"

"Not sure. I'm still a little wired. You up for staying out a little longer? C'mon we'll have drinks on me."

"I don't mind seeing you beg, Babcock!"

"Is that a yes, Hazel?"

"What do you think?" he said teasingly and kissed her on the cheek.

And with that, they both got into her BMW and headed for a night on the town.


End file.
